Anime Karaoke
by Thorn Wheel
Summary: These are just song parodies of songs I've heard of. Sorry SK fans, but I ran out of ideas so this fic is now anime crossover. YGO, YYH, IY, SK possible PoT and CCL
1. Change the World Yoh's version SK

Here we go again, I don't own Shaman King and this is my first SK fic so I'm not to ditch this one.  
  
$%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$%$%$%&$%$&$%$%$%$  
  
This is a song based on 'Change the World' by V6. It's from Yoh's point of view.  
  
I want to change the world  
  
Just sleep all day and night  
  
Listening to music  
  
But I can't do that  
  
'Cause I am a shaman  
  
Change my mind  
  
I'll train hard for the tournament  
  
To become the Shaman King  
  
To get the Great Spirit  
  
All seeing and knowing  
  
It's wonderland  
  
I was once a slacker in Izumo  
  
Until I moved to Tokyo  
  
There I met a boy in my class  
  
Who could also see ghosts  
  
He followed me after school  
  
And tried to catch me in the act  
  
But when he needed my help  
  
I decided to help  
  
There I met my ghost partner  
  
Amidamaru  
  
He was trying to get revenge  
  
But that was just the beginning  
  
I want to change the world  
  
Battle through my way  
  
In the tournament  
  
With my friends by my side  
  
Change my mind  
  
I'll train hard for the tournament  
  
For the sake of my girl  
  
Who is my trainer  
  
Who works me day and night  
  
It's just like hell  
  
I meet many shamans in the contest  
  
Like Len and Jun from China  
  
And the Ainu Horohoro  
  
And Silva from the Patch  
  
Not to mention my evil twin brother  
  
Zeke Asakura  
  
Who wants to rid the world of humans alike  
  
With the elements  
  
I want to change the world  
  
Fulfill my dreams  
  
But it's letting others down  
  
Like Trey's dream of  
  
Helping spirits  
  
Change my mind  
  
I'll fulfill his dreams  
  
While fulfilling all of mine  
  
It wouldn't hurt a bit  
  
Besides he is my friend  
  
It's wonderland  
  
I want to change the world  
  
Just sleep all day and night  
  
Listening to music  
  
But I can't do that  
  
'Cause I am a shaman  
  
Change my mind  
  
I'll train hard for the tournament  
  
To become the Shaman King  
  
To get the Great Spirit  
  
All seeing and knowing  
  
It's wonderland  
  
#$%%$#%$%#%#$%#%$#%$#%$#%$#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#%$#  
  
Well what do think? R&R please. No flames or it's going back at ya 


	2. Yoh Asakura SK

Again, I don't own SK  
  
#$%$##$%$##$%#$$%#%$##$%$##$%#$#$%#$#$%#  
  
This is a parody of Sk8er boi by Avril Lavine. It's about Tamara liking Yoh, but Yoh ends up marrying Anna.  
  
Yoh Asakura  
  
He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He was a slack  
  
She did training  
  
What more can I say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his slackly mood  
  
He was Yoh Asakura  
  
She said see you later Yoh  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
5 years from now  
  
She still sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
She turns on TV  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Yoh Asakura rockin on MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all get  
  
Tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks at the shaman that she turned down  
  
He was Yoh Asakura  
  
She said see you later Yoh  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was Yoh Asakura  
  
She said see you later Yoh  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How am I his trainer  
  
I'm with Yoh Asakura  
  
I said time to train Yoh  
  
I'll be back stage after your show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl he used to know  
  
I'm with Yoh Asakura  
  
I said time to train Yoh  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl he used to know  
  
#$%#$%##$#$#$%#$%#$%#$#$%#$#$%%$##$%  
  
Like it? Hate it? R&R. This is a warning: NO FLAMES OR IT'S COMING RIGHT BACK AT YA. Next song: That's what shamans do (parody to That's what girls do) 


	3. That's what shamans do SK

Me: Over again, I don't own SK

Hiroyuki: Nice if you did

Me: Oh by the way, that's Hiroyuki my ryu (pats the black fire ryu on the head)

Hiroyuki: . Boy I sure love my new life! I have a caring owner, a nice place to live in, and a friend

Crystal: I like him. He's friendly

#$%#$$%#$%#$#$%#$#$%#$%$#$%##$%%$#$

This is a parody to 'That's what girls do' by No Secrets. It's about what it's like to be a shaman from the point of views of various shamans.

That's what Shamans do 

You ask me why

I just space out in nature (yeah)

You ask me why

I need thirty-two talismans (to use)

You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things

It's just a ghost thing... you ought to let it go

You try to understand

but you don't have a clue........

That's what shamans do

Keep on working the whole day through

Play with ghost partners battling also it's true

That's what shamans do

You ask me why

I lunge a spear with me all day (yeah)

You ask me why

I wear prayer beads every day (yeah)

You want some kind of explanation I can give

It's just a ghost thing... that you're messin' with

to me it's black and white

but it's not gettin' through to you......

That's what shamans do

Keep on working the whole day through

Play with ghost partners battling also it's true

That's what shamans do

BRIDGE

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.... Celestial slash!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.... Foian Kick!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.... to you it's confusing

to me it's just the start

That's what shamans do

Keep on working the whole day through

Play with ghost partners battling also it's true

That's what shamans do

#$%%$#$%$#%#%$#%#%#%#%$#$%#%$#%#%##%#%&

Hiroyuki: Hey where are your friends?

Me: Keisha and Rachel? Keisha, a.k.a. Seto, I have no clue. Rachel is taking a study class with me

Hiroyuki: Hope I can see them soon

Me: You will, on August 23. R&R okay. NO FLAMES!!

Kaido: TURN THAT CURSED KARAOKE MACHINE OF YOURS!!!

Me: OKAY!!! Jeez louise. R&R k. I need an idea for the next song. I've got the song lyrics, but I need like a main idea


	4. Shaman Fight SK

Thorn: Sorry I took so long making this chapter. It's hard to find a good song to make a parody out of these days

Crystal: You're telling me

Hiroyuki: V6 again?

Thorn: What's wrong with that?

Hiroyuki: I think you're a little too into that Japanese group

Thorn: Hey I like the music and just happened to get into this song

Hiroyuki: {reads the title} 'Made...in...Japan?'

Thorn: Yep. Oh by the way I don't own SK or 'Made in Japan'

$%$&%$&Y%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&5%&%&%&%

This is a song based on 'Made in Japan' by V6. It's about the Shaman Fight in Tokyo

Shaman Fight

Are you ready, now

For the ultimate fight

Between the

Shaman King entries

Yoh vs. Ren

Amidamaru vs. Bason

Shaman vs. Shaman

Ghost vs. Ghost

Shaman Fight Shaman Fight

Yoh vs. Jun

Shaman Fight Shaman Fight

Yoh vs. Horohoro

Shaman Fight Shaman Fight

Shaman on Shaman

Shaman Fight Shaman Fight

Ghost on Ghost

Are you ready, now

For the next great messiah

Between life and death

The shamans battle on

To fulfill their dreams

Shaman Fight Shaman Fight

Battle on battle on

Shaman Fight Shaman Fight

Triumph yeah

Shaman Fight Shaman Fight

Battle on battle on

Shaman Fight Shaman Fight

Triumph yeah

Are you ready to go now pump your body

Integrate now!

Start the fight to progress

Take it with all you've got

Ya-Ya-Ya Let's go, go

Fight till you drop

Until there's one left standin' Now you know

The ultra Shaman Fight

Shaman Fight Shaman Fight

Yoh vs. Horohoro

Shaman Fight Shaman Fight

Shaman on Shaman

Shaman Fight Shaman Fight

Ghost on Ghost

Me: Ugh! It gave me a headache just to think of the lyrics

Crystal: If we don't get some ideas soon we'll have to make it an anime crossover

Hiroyuki: I know

Kaido: I'll be at the tennis court

Me: AGAIN!!! KAIDO WE HAVE A FANFIC TO FINISH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS HELP!!

Kaido: Hey, if it's your fic it's your problem {leaves}

Random person: Too true

Me: {whacks the person with a frying pan} I'm already in a bad mood and you wouldn't want it to get any worse

Crystal: I'll go find some more lyrics in the mean time

Me: R&R okay. Put in some ideas in them while you're at it


	5. I'm Shaman King SK

[Thorn: Okay!!! Here's come the next song!

Crystal: {stares at the lyrics} this is new

Kaido: Whose idea was that?

Thorn: Well, technically that was my brother's idea

Crystal: Your brother's?

Thorn: Yeah, I have an idiot for a brother

Yahiko: Sounds like it

Thorn: Oh, by the way that's my kitsune Yahiko

Crystal: We don't own SK or 'I stand for you']

This idea was from my little brother. It's about what Yoh would do if he became Shaman King.

I'm Shaman King

I'm gonna run forever, say whatever

Take a chance in, what I believe in

I'll never go to school, I'll never work

So tell my fiancée that I'm leaving

'Cause I'm free yeah, to say what I wanna say

And I'm feelin' that it's time to get away

Woh woh, I'll never have to work

It's all my way,

Yeah, yeah and nothing's gonna stop me now

I'm top...I'm Shaman King

See I'm a taker; I'm not a beggar

I'm tired of workin', I'm gonna work it

I gonna ride a Harley, oh on the highway

I'm gonna do it my way, I'm gonna do it my way

'Cause I'm free yeah, to say what I wanna say

And I'm feelin' that it's time to get away

Woh woh, I'll never have to work

It's all my way, yeah my way

Yeah, yeah and nothing's gonna stop me now

I'm top...I'm Shaman King

Pressure in the air, in my hair, people everywhere

Politics don't care, need to ease my mind

Try to find a way, better day, but it's time to get away

Don't you care?

Woh woh, I'll never to work

It's all my way, yeah my way

Yeah, yeah and nothing's gonna stop me now

I'm top...I'm Shaman King

[Crystal: Phew

Thorn: Now, to tell you the truth I've never heard of that song

Hiroyuki: Then why did you do it?

Thorn: 'Cuz I ran out of ideas

Hiroyuki: Oh

Crystal: Actually that didn't come out too bad

Thorn: Yeah

Hiroyuki: R&R okay

Thorn: Keep sending in those ideas

Yahiko: Sorry if it came out too short]


	6. As Shamans SK

Thorn: Here we go again, I don't own SK

Yahiko: Nice if you did

Hiroyuki: So true

Crystal: Here's the next song

I know this is an old song, but it kind of fits. It's a duet with Ren and Jun Tao with Bason and Lee Bailong singing harmony. Didn't think a jiang-si could sing solo? Lee Bailong will also be singing a few mini solos. You'll know whose singing what because I'm putting their names in ()

As Shamans

(Jun) The childhood part of my life

Wasn't very pretty, see...

(Lee Bailong and Bason) Boom, boom-boom, boom

(Jun) I was born and raised

In the slums of China,

(Lee Bailong and Bason) Boom, boom-boom, boom

(Jun) It was a one-room shack

With my little brother beside me,

(Lee Bailong and Bason) Boom, boom-boom, boom

Jun We hardly enough food

Or room to sleep

(Lee Bailong and Bason) Boom, boom-boom, boom

(Jun) It was hard times...

I needed somethin' to ease my troubled mind

Oooh listen...

My uncle didn't know the meaning of fair

(Lee Bailong and Bason) Boom, boom-boom, boom

(Jun) He cheated all time,

And taught us the same

(Lee Bailong and Bason) Boom, boom-boom, boom

(Jun) I left home with my brother

For the Shaman Fight

(Lee Bailong and Bason) Boom, boom-boom, boom

(Jun) The pressure came down hard

And I took to crime

(Lee Bailong and Bason) Boom, boom-boom, boom

(Jun) We're doing fine

As shamans

(Lee Bailong) A one more time

(Jun) We're doing fine

As shamans

(Ren) Folks down there tell me...

They say give yourself a chance

And don't let life pass you by,

(Bason and Lee Bailong) Woo, woo, woo

(Ren) But the world, say, is a rat race

Where only the strongest survive,

It's a dog-eat-dog world

And that ain't no lie,

(Bason and Lee Bailong) Ain't no lie

(Ren) It ain't even safe no more

To walk the streets at night

(Jun) We're doing fine

As shamans

(Jun) Let me tell 'bout shamans...

(Rest) Shamans

(Jun) You can be what you want to be

(Rest) Shamans

(Ren) You ain't got no responsibility

(Rest) Shamans

(Lee Bailong) And every man, every man is free

(Rest) Shamans

(Ren) You're a million miles from reality

(Rest) Reality

(Ren) I wanna' say up

(Jun) Higher

(All) Up and up,

Up and away

(All) Shamans

(Jun) We wanna' say we love the life we live,

And we're going to live, the life we love

Or be as shamans...

I, I, I, I, I, I'm ridin' high

(Rest) As shamans

(Lee Bailong) You're as free as a burning flame

(Rest) Shamans

(Lee Bailong) There's no difference between day and night

(Rest) Shamans

(Lee Bailong) It's a world of love and harmony

(Rest) Shamans

(Ren) You're a million miles from reality

(Rest) Reality

(Ren) I wanna' say up

(Jun) Higher

(All) Up and up, up and away

Shamans

(Jun) You can be what you want to be, ah

(Rest) Shamans

(Ren) You ain't got no responsibility

(Rest) Shamans

(Lee Bailong) Every man in his mind is free

(Rest) Shamans

(Ren) You're a million miles from reality

(Rest) Shamans

(Jun and Ren) You can be what you want to be

Thorn: Phew, that Motown song was pretty easy compared to some others

Hiroyuki: Yeah, it had pretty much everything we needed for it

Yahiko: Hey, why did you put more of Jun than Ren?

Thorn: 'Cause she's my favorite character and her brother's stupid

Ren: Hey who your callin' stupid?

Thorn: 'Cause your as stupid as my little brother who's stupid

Ren: Why you- (Attempts attacking with Kwan Dao, but Thorn did a missile kick breaking it)

Thorn: Who said I couldn't do Dao Dan Do

Ren: Yipe! (Runs away)

Thorn: Anyway, R&R okay folks?

Yahiko: I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES!!!


	7. Share the Loneliness SK

**I do not own SK for the last time! I do own this song, however so live with it if you can. Okay, this song is not a song parody. I made it up myself. I didn't know what was up. I just couldn't find a song that was good to make a parody out of. So here it is.**

This song is coming up in a future fic that I'm doing. It's a sequel to Tao Yugi and Ryou (For more information check out the fic). It's got two singers in it. Guess who it is? NO IT'S NOT YOH AND ANNA!!!

**Share the Loneliness**

There's a heartache

Clawing at my soul

Making me scourged

Tears over my face

I wandered the endless plains

With no hope of life

The endless heat stroked me

The sandstorms blinded me

The earth scourged my feet

The thorns of death slashed me

It was too much to bear

I thought it was the end

Until I met you

Scourged and ignored

And then I knew

I wasn't alone...

We share the loneliness

That claws and tears our hearts

We know our thoughts

Feel our pain

And fight it together

We're a like

In every possible way

We're like sisters

Who share the loneliness

The fires of hate

Scourged my face

When it flickered here and there

Burning everything in its way

I braced for the attack

Knowing it was the end

Until I met you

Scourged and ignored

And then I knew

I wasn't alone...

We share the loneliness

That claws and tears our hearts

We know our thoughts

Feel our pain

And fight it together

We're a like

In every possible way

We're like sisters

Who share the loneliness

We share a bond

We share a dream

We share a desire

And that's to be loved...

We share the loneliness

That claws and tears our hearts

We know our thoughts

Feel our pain

And fight it together

We're a like

In every possible way

We're like sisters

Who share the loneliness

Yes we're sisters

Who share the loneliness...

**How'd ya like it? The two characters that sing it will be a surprise since you have to check out whom the characters are when the story comes out, which won't be until the previous one is done. R&R, k? NO FLAMES ARE WELCOME YA GOT THAT!?!?**


	8. Youko boi YYH

**Okay, I don't own YYH (Yoshihiro Togashi does) or Sk8er boi by Avril Lavine.**

This parody is about Koto and your favorite kitsune! She ditched him, but now she regrets it, hee. First YYH song parody on Anime Karaoke!

Youko Boi

**First verse...**

He was a fox

She was a vixen

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a thief

She refereed

What more can I say?

He wanted her

She'd never tell

But secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends

Stuck up their noses

They had a problem with his attitude

**Chorus...**

He was a youko boi

She said she you later boi

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth

**Second verse...**

Fifteen years from now

She sits at home

Carrying for her kits

She's all alone

She goes to work

Guess who she sees?

Kurama fighting on Hangside Isle

She calls up her friends

They already know

And they've all got tickets to see the fight

She tags along

And referees the fight

Looks up at the fox that she turned down

**Chorus...**

He was a youko boi

She said see you later boi

He wasn't good enough for her

But now he's an A class fox

Fighting his heart and soul out

Does your pretty face see what he's worth

He was a youko boi

She said see you later boi

He wasn't good enough for her

But now he's an A class fox

Fighting his heart and soul out

Does your pretty face see what he's worth

**Third verse...**

Sorry fool but you missed out

Well too bad that fox's with me

We're just youkai best friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the fox that kit could be

There is more than meets the eye

I've had a first-hand look of his life

He's just a fox

In human disguise

I'm just a fire koorime mix

We are teammates

Haven't you heard?

That we are wanted youkai

**Chorus...**

I'm with the youko boi

I said let's go now boi

That detective is waiting for us

I'll be at Mukuro's place

Singing the life you erased

About a fox he used to know

I'm with the youko boi

I said let's go now boi

That detective is waiting for us

I'll be at Mukuro's place

Singing the life you erased

About a fox he used to know...

**So what do you think? Boy that took me a while! Can you R&R for me? I will not accept flames!! If you're were planning on flaming me do it in a polite way.**

More YYH songs will be coming for all you YYH fans! As for all you SK fans there will be more coming though it may take me a while.


	9. Rei gun

**I don't own 'Bad Girl' by Usher or YYH. This parody is basically about Yusuke's rei gun.**

Rei gun 

Sho nuff

Shawty

What it do?

Oooooooh

Pimpin', oh boy

uh

What cha'll know about Yusuke's trademark

Used in all his battles

Learned it from Koenma

Look pimp juice, I need me one

Packs a powerful punch

I hear you sayin'

I need the rei gun

Yusuke's rei gun

Demons when they see us

Think we're weaklings

We keep a set of bandages

You know fightin' ain't easy

For the girls in crowd

Who knows how to cut a throat

If you have a rei gun

Yusuke's rei gun

Chorus 

Ooh work the aura

Charge up the rei ken

In order to triumph

We need the rei gun (say yeah)

Yusuke's rei gun

Unleash the dragon and the lashing death plant

In order to triumph

We need the rei gun (super bad baby)

Shoot the rei gun

Second verse… 

Now I've seen the stubborn heads

Thinkin' we're traitors

Everyone acts the same but

Take a look at those two

Fo' sho', they're street punks

There ain't much more I can say but (I need a)

We need the rei gun

Yusuke's rei gun

My cuts need healing

Hiei's blade needs sharpening

Look at Kuwabara gambling

Makin' faces while he's doin' it

Oh, I wanna go out and practice

But it's raining in madness

Like the rei gun

Yusuke's rei gun

Chorus… 

Ooh work the aura

Charge up the rei ken

In order to triumph

We need the rei gun (say yeah)

Yusuke's rei gun

Unleash the dragon and the lashing death plant

In order to triumph

We need the rei gun (super bad baby)

Shoot the rei gun

I'mma shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Go, go, go, go

Shoot the rei gun

Shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Go, go, go, go

Shoot the rei gun

If you wanna fight us

Well give it all you've got

Come see us in the Makai

Watch us kick demon butt

We've got the kind of weapons

If you got it then bring it on

Begin

Chorus… 

Ooh work the aura

Charge up the rei ken

In order to triumph

We need the rei gun (say yeah)

Yusuke's rei gun

Unleash the dragon and the lashing death plant

In order to triumph

We need the rei gun (super bad baby)

I'mma shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Go, go, go, go

Shoot the rei gun

Shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Shoot it right now

Go, go, go, go

Shoot the rei gun

**Phew, all done. I did this during band class. Anyway, R&R this parody, onegai? I already told you I don't except flames.**


End file.
